Swords of passion
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Random and crackish AizenxGin yaoi fic written for Crazyfeatherhead. Sort of sequel to “The consequences of losing a bet” after Gin finds out what Aizen did to him. Contains strong language and rated for obvious reasons. You were warned at the beginninng


Now I know what you're thinking – What's this? Yaoi! TDW never writes yaoi!  
But alas, this was a request that I gladly filled for my own reasons. No matter how weirded out I got when writing it.

Crazyfeatherhead, I hope this is revenge enough. I kept cracking up so badly here… I can't take this pairing seriously anymore ever since I wrote "The consequences of losing a bet" and crackified it so much, so to me this just seems so… strange. I know its yaoi, but its not extreme yaoi. I'm not normally a yaoi person writing wise so its probably not my best work.

Now I don't know if anyone else thinks so, but this scenario to me just seems so crackish and random… but enjoy anyway. It was co-written by my nii-sama since I was experiencing some creative blockage. I must say that this has got to be THE corniest thing that I have EVER written. Ever. Ya know all those old romance moments in films? Well, this makes fun out of those moments...

CFH you best appreciate this (that means reviewing, you know the rules) – I very very rarely (if ever) write yaoi. But you must make her pay for insulting Aizen-sama! I will not have it! I got very weirded out creatively for you so you have to give me some feedback on how I did since this is out of my normal scope of writing, my 'comfort zone' if you will.  
To everyone else – don't like, don't review.

…………………………………………………

**Swords of passion  
**[aka – random crackishness. aka – what the fuck is this?]

They were fighting. Their swords clashing together in sheer rage as they shined with the intense heat of the lava with each attack getting stronger. As they were drawn back to their owners, they shimmered with the darkness of the ashes as both of them continuously slashed their blade at the other while hurling aggressive accusations and comments amid the violence.

The lava from the volcano behind them was slowly pouring down behind them as they duelled, fighting to kill each other. They were on the outer edge of the soul society and they were trying to kill each other. Or rather, Gin was trying to kill Aizen.

"You bastard! Everything you told me was a lie!"

"Gin, don't be a fool!"

"You lied to me!"

Gin screamed as their swords crossed again as the both of them.

"How could you do that to me? Do you think me a _whore_?!"

Somehow, Aizen had let it slip about the "terrible things" that he had done to him at some point earlier, and Gin was far from pleased about it.

"You fucker!" he yelled out again as their blades met yet again. "How… how could you?"

"Gin…"

"Don't you 'Gin' me! You… you liar!"

Again their swords met in anger.

"You're being irrational. Look at it from my point of view…"

Gin screeched: **"I was unconscious!"**

"Gin, you don't understand…"

"Oh I understand alright. You _used_ me!"

"Gin, listen to me…"

"Alrigh' then… explain yerself."

"Very well, I at least owe you an explanation."

They were both standing facing each other now, with Aizen looking at Gin with an expression of the utmost seriousness. The smile had long gone from the others face as he watched and waited to hear Aizen's explanation for his actions.

"Well, out with it. Why?"

Aizen sighed. Now there was no way out. He would just have to explain everything to the man that stood before him.

"Gin, I… I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

Aizen could feel his stomach start to twist and writhe in his gut, his words start to falter, and his calm composure breaking down.

"Gin, ever since I first saw you, I knew that you were the one. How I wanted you Gin, how I wanted you so badly. But, I feared that you would shun me, push me away if I admitted my feelings for you."

Gin could only just stand there, gaping at him.

"You… you lo-"

"Yes. I love you Gin, and I always have."

[believe me, it gets worse]

He just stood there, gobsmacked. Utterly, utterly gobsmacked. Aizen… loved… him?

What the hell? This made no sense. But before he had any time to react Aizen had practically thrown himself at him, his tongue simply begging entrance into Gin's mouth. With Aizens eyes meeting Gin's shocked ones.

"Oh Aizen…" Came Gin's soft breathy voice, as he looked deeply into the other man's eyes. "I…"

"You don't need to say anything Gin…"

"mmm Aizen…" Gin moaned softly, letting Aizen's tongue into his mouth for the most passionate and deep kiss imaginable.

It was so lustful, unexpectedly so. He felt himself falling into Aizen's tender arms just being swallowed up in this moment. Letting himself be taken into the embrace of madness, still too shocked to even react, let alone do anything.

"Err, Aizen-"

"Shh, don't say anything…"

He moved in again. Devouring him, dominating Gin's tongue with his. The katana and wakizashi dropping to the floor together as their owners tongues danced.

They were still kissing when Aizen decided to take Gin up in his arms and carry him away bridal style and back to his room. Where they would spoon happily ever after.

"Aizen-chan why is there an apartment at the bottom of a volcano?"

"Shush Gin. Love will answer all your questions…"

And just then the director yelled "cut" and the both of them walked off the set.

------------------------------------------

There. Are you satisfied?! This is my attempt at yaoi. Just crackish and random yaoi – well, to me it is anyway. Now I hope this is good enough revenge. This is me not even trying to write eloquently here. Now you see why I don't write romance scenes like this…

I'm dying of laughter. Not just at the cliche overdose, but at the pairing, and everything else as well. Seriously, there should be a soundtrack for this crack – something from all those mushy romantic films would do. Ugh, I can't tke this seriously anymore...


End file.
